


The Heir of the throne

by DhyLync



Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adam is alive, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fun, Gay, Jousting, Kings & Queens, Kings and Queens, Love, M/M, Middle Ages, Mistresses, Teen Cas, Teen Dean, Wars, and not in hell, battles, mary is alive, straight smut in one chapter, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DhyLync/pseuds/DhyLync
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean of Winchestia doesn't want to get married and be a king, but his father has other plans. Dean becomes betrothed to princess Anna of Novakia. Anna brings with her her entire family along with prince Castiel. Castiel wants to be the best prince in the entire kingdom but his plans fall apart when his young sister gets betrothed to the elusive Dean of Winchestia. Cas cant do anything about it but he can make Dean's life miserable in the 7 months they are forced to endure each other in Dean's castle until the wedding. What happens when their constant bickering become less annoying and they both start to look forward to their rows? What happens in between book shelves in the castle? What happens at the wedding day and afterwards? Follow this story as it goes from simplistic to chaotic in a matter of 7 months. (Destiel Fanfiction: May be smut. I don't know yet. Warning straight smut in one chapter. Its sad that I have to put that...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrothed

**Author's Note:**

> Please stick with me! I swear it will be worth it. Critics welcome and well as corrections. Please enjoy!! And thank you ahead of time.

Dean groaned for what feels like the hundredth time since this damn Ball started. The classic orchestra was playing loudly in the corner of the vast ballroom, the conductor swinging his arms around wildly, leading his musicians with pride. The waiters dashed around the floor, serving the royalty guest with a fake smile on their faces. Said guests were gossiping at their designated tables or dancing to the constant flow of music. The gentlemen wore dashing suits of various colors and some wore their uniforms of the royal guard. The ladies were clothes in elegant dresses that varied in size and color, with bows and sashes. Their hair was up or dropping down their backs. The King, John the brave, sat raised above the rest, both smiling at the beauty that was the grand ball. King John, was wearing his Commander Uniform of the Imperial Guards. Shining metals blinking under the bright chandeliers. His son, Dean, the heir of the throne was dressed in a graceful navy blue suit, a gold sash draped over his shoulder, marking him as royalty. But all of the splendor isn't what was making the Prince annoyed but the line of young maidens requesting for an audience with him. Which was preposterous, in Dean’s mind. The ball was in fact for him to search for a future bride, to which Dean protested against with all his being. But his father would not back down. The king went on and on about heritage, culture, future of the country, pride, and most of the all, future heir of the throne. Dean argued to his father about him bearing children, for he was merely only eighteen, but of course his father would not listen.   
“One day you will be King and the land will need to be assured that you will not perish and leave the land without a future King.” That was always the King’s main excuse. That one day he will die and Dean will die and who will be left? To which Dean replied with exasperation.  
“Sam!” But then his father would say the same thing. And what if Sam died? Which of course sent a chill down the Prince’s back. You see, the young Prince, Samuel, was Dean’s biggest treasure. Sam was barely fourteen, barely of age and the thought of him dying had Dean throwing punches.   
Dean sat on his own little throne next to his father, slumped back against the chair, his cheek resting on his fist. He scanned the ballroom again looking for someone interesting to do and dump. His eyes ran over the dance floor stopping at each girl. He spotted Princess Lisa of Cardinal, dancing with her cousin, he brown hair falling down her back. She smiled brightly and look up at the Prince. Dean groaned. Well there goes that one. She gave Dean the ‘let's get married look’ and Dean was not about that. His eyes moved on from her and landed on Cassie, a dark skinned Princess from the Southern region of the land. But she was already looking at him with the same smile that Lisa just gave him second ago. He huffed in frustration and continued looking around for non-marriage females.   
“Oh ho ho! King Chuck! How splendid for you to finally get here!” yelled King John gleefully. Dean looked over at the new arrivals curiously.   
“Yes yes King John, we are fully aware that we are late but our son, Prince Gabriel, thought it funny to scare one of the horses and send it into a frenzy,” said a odd looking guy. He was clearly dressed in King attire but his facial feature were not at all kingly. He had messy hair that looked like it had been tugged on roughly and his eyes seemed tired.   
“Hahaha seems like a child that would get along wonderfully with my son, Sam. Sam come over here!” The king called. Dean watched as his little brother, detached from his little group of Royal friends and ran to Dean’s side. He gave Dean a punch in the arm and walked over to his father.  
“Yes Father? You called?” He said politely, bowing his head down. King Chuck seemed impressed by the young Prince’s maturity, glaring back at a short child standing behind him. Dean looked passed the odd King to look at who must be Gabriel. The kid was shorter than Sam, but then again the young prince was very tall for his age, and had a sneaky face. His eyes were full of mischief, but not in the bad kind. More of the you don't want to mess with him or you'll find your bed covered in worms. He caught Dean’s eye and smirked, wiggling his fingers at him. Dean huffed, rolling his eyes.   
“Samuel, this is King Chuck of the Novakian Lands, you know the ones. And this is-” King John looked back at Gabriel. Gabriel pushed passed his father to stand in front of Sam, bowing lowly.   
“Gabriel. But you can call me Gabe”, the short prince announced sending a wink that only Sam and Dean saw. Sam looked flabbergasted, his eyebrows shooting up to his fabulous hair line. Sam turned to Dean, pointing his thumb at Gabe as if to say ‘can you believe this guy’. Dean just shrugged, hiding a smirk.   
“Samuel. Why don't you introduce Prince Gabriel to your friends?” King John suggested, smiling kindly at Gabriel. Sam nodded and motioned Gabriel to follow him. Dean watched as Sam guided Gabriel toward his group of friend, barking out a laugh when the short prince tried to hold Sam’s hand and Sam pulled his hand away, glaring at his companion. King Chuck grabbed another one in his entourage, pulling him forward. He looked a bit older than Dean. His clothes was decorated with many medals and achievements.   
“This is my oldest son, Michael.” King Chuck put his hand on Michael’s shoulder, a proud smile on his face. Dean looked up at his fellow heir, and shrugged. He didn't seem like a threat. He was sorta lean but not as muscled as Dean, he was a bit shorter too. King John looked over at Dean and seeming to realize the same thing, looked back over at Michael.   
“Welcome to our kingdom, Prince Michael. I hope you enjoy your visit.” King John smiled politely, motioning to the ballroom. The heir of the Novakians smiled tensely, nodding at John.   
“Thank you for having us, your highness. Your kingdom is very beautiful, and bountiful.” Michael bowed, his eyes finally seeing Dean sitting beside the King. His eyes narrowed, as he returned to his father’s side. Next, King Chuck put his arm around another and pulling his forward.  
How many kids does this guy have? Dean chuckled.   
“This is Castiel.” The king’s simple announcement, forced Dean to look up at the new son. Needless to say, he understood why the king didn't need to introduce this son. The way he was standing was one that radiated power. His bejeweled hands clasped behind his back, with his chest puffed out naturally. His face was, as un-homo as Dean could describe, handsome. His face was chiseled, with a natural tan. His face contained a smile that said ‘respect me and I'll respect you. If not face the consequences’ and Dean knew this was his threat. King John ogled up at the prince, but then smiled and rose to his feet.   
“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Prince Castiel. May our kingdom always be of your services.” Dean knew that the king was making sure that he didn't get in the bad side of this Prince for, just like Dean, he knew that he was the one that might run the show in the future. “How unmannered of myself. Let me introduce my oldest son and heir.” King John motioned to Dean, who stood up at his father's introduction. Dean walked over to the side of the king, addressing King Chuck first.  
“I am honoured to have your highness as our guest. I hope that all our preparation are suitable for such important invitee.” Dean recited as he and his father had practiced. He then turned to Castiel, and all he rehearsed flew from his head. The prince locked him in a strong gaze, ocean blue eyes trying to see inside Dean. They stood there staring at each other for a while, when Dean finally broke eye contact, shaking his head. “It's my pleasure to meet you. I hope to acquire your friendship.” Castiel nodded and bowed his head.  
“As would I, Prince Dean.” Dean was taken aback from the voice of Castiel. It was low and gravely. Not only did he have the visual aspects of a king but a voice that could move people. Dean knew that he had to be careful with this one. King John came to the same conclusion and put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, squeezing slightly.   
“Im sure you two would be great friends. Just like Chuck and I, right Chuck?” King John laughed, and Chuck nodded. A horde of servants brought in extra, smaller, thrones to which the new guest sat in. Dean started when he realized he was still standing in front of Castiel, who smirked knowingly. Dean huffed and sat back down, but he did not return to his usual position. The two Kings sat side by side in the middle with each heir on either side. Beside Dean was an empty chair and next to it was Castiel who kept smirking in Dean’s direction. Dean tried to ignore the blue-eyed prince staring at the side of his face, so instead he focused on King Chuck and his father’s conversation.   
“So how is your other son? Luke? Lusen?” John asked, trying to remember. Chuck chuckled and looked over at John.   
“Lucifer is fine. I sent him out to battle in the Crowleyan Crossing kingdom. He sends me regular reports on the battle. We seem to be in the verge of break through, but you never know with that Fergus. He always has a plan of some sort.” John nodded at this statement, rubbing his chin in thought.   
“If you ever need reinforcement, I'm sure I could help you in any way, Chuck.” John suggested patting Chuck's shoulder.   
“Thank you John but for now I think we are holding on” Chuck smiled, nodding in thought. After that Dean lost concentration. They began to talk about politics and Dean was truly not in the mood for such topics so he went back to scanning the ballroom of a quick pleasure. All the while, he could feel Castiel’s gaze on his face, watching his every move, as if studying him. They spent a few hours in that position. Dean staring rapturously at the ballroom with Castiel studying him. A sudden blare of a horn shook them from their moment, both looking toward the entrance of the hall. A maiden of young age was standing there with a vibrant red hair and wearing a golden gown.   
“Ah she has arrived. Good timing too,” said king Chuck, raising to his feet. “My daughter. Princess Anna of Novakia.” King John smile brightly and stood up as well. Noticing that Castiel was standing up, Dean bolted to his feet. The princess walked over to the throne in a confident manner, taking her father’s hand and stepping on the last step to the thrones. Chuck kissed her cheek and motioned her to king John. She bowed lowly, only raising her head to look up at the king through her lashes.   
“A pleasure to be in your presence your lordship. Its an honor.” She spoke elegantly, and softly. King John took her hand, making her stand up straight.   
“You are more beautiful than the painting portrayed my lovely. You are welcome to our kingdom.” King John, moved toward the crowd, many still watching the entrance of the princess.   
“My loyal subjects,” John spoke. “I'm excited to announce the arrival of Princess Anna of Novakia!” The ballroom exploded in kind applause. King John nodded looking around the hall. “I have a special announcement to make. King Chuck of Novak and I have been discussing the unification of our kingdoms through matrimony.” At these words, Dean's heart dropped to his stomach. He was the only that was looking for a bride at the moment and Anna seem too old for Sam. “We have decided to join my son, and heir, Prince Dean of Winchestia to the beautiful Princess Anna of Novakia!” He announced opening his arms wide. The ballroom exploded with cheers, as the kingdom rejoiced with the new alliance. Dean noticed that most of the young maidens were clapping half-heartedly. John motioned for Dean to stand beside him. Dean slowly moved toward his father, vaguely aware of Castiel's glare on the back of his head. King John grabbed Anna's hand and then Dean's, joining them together in front of him so the crowd could see the new couple.   
“The wedding is to take place in seven months from today. The princess and her family will be staying with us for that time to keep the princess company and to, not just unite these two persons, but the family as a whole. Let the celebration begin!” At these words the ballroom door opened and the circus burst in. The crowd turned to the entertainment, cheering with glee. Dean turned to Anna, pulling his hand away from hers. King John returned to his throne talking cheerfully to Chuck, and pointing out all the circus entertainment. Dean looked back at Anna, who was looking at him sadly. The prince suddenly realized that she wanted this as much as Dean. He smile weakly and motioned for her to follow him. He waited until she sat down in the chair beside him before sitting in his own throne. He watched as Anna turned to Castiel to smile, Castiel returned the smile reassuringly.   
“Im sure he will take good care of you Anna,” Castiel remarked. Dean narrowed his eyes at the blue-eyed prince. “And i'm sure he will give you great pleasure as he has had much practice. Might as well choose which one you want for your future husbands mistress Anna. Look around the ballroom i'm sure at least three-quarters of the maidens all know him very intimately.” Castiel growled, glaring at Dean passed Anna.   
“Castiel! You must not speak that way! Be polite.” Anna turned to Dean, giving him an apologetic smile. “I apologize for my brothers behaviour. He is not happy with this arrangement. For you see, I'm already in love with someone else, but he is not of royal blood.” Anna looked down at her folded hands on her lap. Dean pulled her chin up forcing him to look at him.  
“If you wish, I could request that he is sent over to our castle immediately. I'll place him a position in our court, so you will be able to see him every day. I will not mind. I believe that the heart can never change.” Anna looked at him in awe, and grabbed his hand, absolutely beaming at him. Dean’s gaze flickered to Castiel who was sitting forward watching the exchange with narrowed eyes.   
“That is quite a compromise Prince Dean,” he growled. “and i'm guessing that that means that you can have as many mistresses as you please?”   
“Castiel!” Anna glared back at her brother, fuming. Dean patted Anna’s hand.  
“If you have a problem with this arrangement, i'm sure your father will love to hear all about it.” Dean glared at Castiel, also leaning forward in his chair.  
“I already have. I have explained to him that Anna could do much better than the like of a prince who sleeps with every maiden in his court. My sister, the bride of a troll” Castiel spat back.   
“Oh, I understand now. You must not get many maidens-” I highly doubt it with that face but whatever he is annoying me. “- back in your kingdom. You are jealous that someone like me could be more wanted than the like of a virgin prince who might never be able to please his own wife.” Dean counterattacked. His green eyes locked with Castiel’s liquid blue eyes.  
“And what suggests that im a virgin? I don't flaunt around my undertakings unlike you who doesn't bother to hide his own activities, as you were clearly looking for a pray just minutes before Anna walked in.” Castiel was gripping the arm of the chair, his knuckles turning white.   
“I was. But my question is, why were you watching me? You have a secret you want to share before this friendship continues?” Dean smirked at Castiel, who looked startled.   
“Friendship? There is no friendship. There never will be.” Castiel shot back.  
“Why are you avoiding the question Prince Castiel? You really are, aren't you? You go for the same fish don't you?” Dean laughed, passing a hand through his hair.   
“You...irritable...revolting...I do not ‘go for the same fish’. How dare you accuse me of such sodomy!?” Castiel thrust his finger in Dean's direction. Dean laughed and shrugged,  
“I don't care what you do for pleasure Castiel. Just don't call me a gigolo when you yourself are the epitome of sodomy.” A chuckle made them stop their bickering and look at Anna who was trying to repress a laugh. Castiel narrowed his eyes at his sister.  
“And what exactly is so funny Anna?,” Castiel asked. Dean eyed Anna as well, frowning.   
“You two are so cute,” she giggled. Both Castiel and Dean recoiled back in shock, looking at Anna who was now full on laughing. Castiel glared at Dean and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. Dean huffed and did the same. Neither spoke to each other until the ballroom had cleared and the two families were heading into the inner rooms of the castle. Dean shook hands with Gabriel, Michael, and King Chuck before turning to Anna. He grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles.   
“Even if this is not love. I hope that we could be good friends.” Anna nodded, patting Dean's hand and turning to walk to her chamber with her maidens. A cough made Dean turn around to face Castiel, who was standing behind him.   
“It was a pleasure joining you in the ballroom de put aire.” Castiel grinned, calling Dean unclean and foul. Dean clenched his jaw.  
“Same here you fils puitan” Dean retorted. Castiel's eyes hardened at being called the son of a prostitute.   
“Troll” Castiel hissed, pulling his hand roughly away from Dean’s grasp.   
“Maggot” Dean threw back. They both turned from each other, walking away to their respective chambers.


	2. Mama

“Dean. You need a tutor.” King John dragged his hand down his face. They were in the library like they did every fourth day of the week. King John wanted to be the one to teach his children all he could, so he took in his own hands to teach Dean, Sam and Adam the basic latin language that every prince must know. The library was huge just as any kingly castle would have. The shelves reached to the ceiling and the only way to attain those books placed at the very top was to climb up the ladder that was always leaning against the shelves. Dean chuckled at his father's frustration, but continued to copy the many latin verbs his father had him learn that day. “I’m serious Dean. Sam already knows latin, french, and hebrew. Don't know why he learned hebrew for-”   
“He wanted to read the bible in its original form. Without the translation.” Dean interjected. John shook his head with a grin.   
”Ah yes. He wanted to read the bible. Odd child, that one. But anyways, I can't keep teaching someone who doesn't want to learn. I'm a king. I have to do king stuff.” John banged his fist on the table, bringing his chest out. “ So, i'm going to appoint you a tutor. Maybe prince Castiel…” John said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. Dean groaned.   
“Come on dad, not...Castiel.” He said in a disgusted tone, glancing sideways at his father.   
“No no. I think he will be perfect. You two can bond over some latin, and mind you, you could learn a few things from Castiel. Fine young man he is. He is going to be your future brother in law” John punched Dean’s shoulder playfully. Dean looked back down to his latin words, chuckling humorlessly. He can't exactly argue against his father's plans and he knew that the marriage was to bond Novakia to Winchestia but that doesn't mean that Dean was happy about it.   
“I'll send one of my men to fetch him and you two can plan out meetings.” John stood, ruffling Dean's hair as he walked out of the library. Dean let his head drop on the table, his cheek probably smudging the ink on the paper. Castiel teaching him latin. That pompous, irritating, annoying, slightly handsome...creature. Before his brain could call Castiel anymore names, Sammy walked in, his head held high.   
Dean knew that pose.  
“What did you come to brag about now?” Dean groaned, his head still lying on the table. Sam gave him a bitch face, all the way until he was standing in front of Dean. With no warning, Sam grabbed Dean’s head and pinned it painfully to the table.  
“Ow! Sam, you bitch!” Dean yelped.  
“I'm not a self-centered dingus like you Dean. Jeez.” Sam backed away from Dean's flailing fists.   
“Im bearing news,” he said importantly.   
“Yeah? The news about why you came out of the library bruised!” Dean bolted from his chair toward Sam. The young prince screamed and ran from his clutching hands. Dean chased Sam in and out of the rows of shelves, screaming insults to each other as they went. Dean had to run with a lot more effort to catch his little brother for Sam had long moose legs that carried him long distances in a short period of time. But Dean had stamina, and very soon he caught up to Sam, pulling him by the collar to drag him to the floor. They scrambled on the ground for a bit before Dean put Sammy in a headlock, rubbing his scalp with his knuckles until it began to hurt.  
“Ow! Dean! Stop you beast!” Sam yelled trying to push Dean away. A small chuckle made both of them stop and look up.   
“Mom!” Sam yelled, finally getting away from Dean. Queen Mary stood in a beautiful violet gown, her blond hair falling in curls down her back, a jeweled crown rested magnificently on her head. Beside her was, Adam, the youngest of the royals. He had Mary’s hair, with bright blue eyes that he got from their grandmother. Sam ran to Mary, his long arms wrapping around her. Adam broke away from his mother’s hand running to Dean, and jumping to his arms. Dean picked his littlest brother up, wrapping him in a tight hug.   
“I see my boys haven't changed in my absence,” Mary observed. Dean walked over to her with Adam still in his arms.   
“Hello Mother.” He hugged her with one arm, and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. “How was the trip?,” he asked. Mary shook her head.   
“Tiring. Adam here was difficult to entertain.” Adam pouted, crossing his arms.   
“It was boring!,” exclaimed Adam. He thrust his hands in Dean’s hair, as he used to when he was a baby and began to play with his locks. Dean looked at Adam fondly.  
“Well, Adam that's what being a prince is going to be sometimes. Not everything is fun and games” Dean looked back at his mother who was looking at him with pity.   
“What?,” he asked frowning. His mother grabbed his hand.   
“I was against it Dean. You must know that. I want you to choose who you marry. But, your father is stubborn.” She caressed Dean's cheek. The oldest prince shrugged, and squeezed his mother's hand.   
“It's okay. Like I said, not everything is fun and games. Sometimes a prince must do what is best for the kingdom.” Grabbing Adam, he put him back down to the floor, taking his hand instead. “Let's go to dinner shall we? I bet you both are hungry. I'll tell the chef to prepare your favorite dessert, okay Adam?” Adam whooped and followed Dean out of the library. Sam and Mary stayed a bit behind, talking in whispers.   
“He's been like that since the ball hasn't he.” It was more of a statement than a question. Sam nodded, his eyes looking sideways at his mother.  
“Yeah. He doesn't really do much anymore. He just follows Dad around, doing whatever he asks. He just doesn't want to be married yet mom.” Mary put a hand on her second child's shoulder.   
“Im sure it will a come out right in the end. Im sure of it. When I was betrothed to your father I was furious. I wanted to marry for love not for the kingdom, but of course, it was not my choice. After we got married, I began to fall for your father. He was the father of my children and my protector. Maybe the same thing will happen to Dean.” Mary ruffled Sammy's long locks, grinning. “Your hair is getting long my dear.” Sam chuckled and waved her away.   
“Come on mom before Dean tells the chef to make Adam the mountain” Mary laughed following her son out of the library.   
“Yeah that would be bad.” With that the queen and her son walked to the dining room.


	3. Magister

Castiel found himself groaning a lot in the short time that he has been staying at the Winchestia Castle. It has only been two weeks and he already wanted to go back home. But at least Anna was happy. During week one of their stay prince Dean kept his promise and send for someone to bring Anna’s lover to his castle, and since then she has been in a joyful mood. Castiel watched as his sister and prince Dean became quick friends but both would become glum as soon as someone mentions the marriage. Castiel has also meet some friends, including Dean’s best friend, Duchess Charlie of Mordor. They met one day in the library. Her and Dean were feverishly working over some parchment. As soon as Castiel entered the library, Dean looked up, caught him walking in and pushed up from the table.   
“I'll see you later Charlie,” Dean said, nodding at Charlie. He walked out of the library, pushing Castiel with his shoulder as he went pass. Castiel rolled his eyes to hide the fact that he was a bit hurt. Never in his life has he hated anyone nor has anyone hated him.   
“Stupid troll,” he hissed under his breath.   
“He is, isn't he.” Castiel looked over at Charlie who was looking at Castiel softly, her chin resting on her knuckles. “Big headed ol’ grump. He wasn't always like that you know?” Castiel walked over to Charlie’s table, looking down at her. She motions him to take a seat and so he does, still looking at her interestingly.   
“He wasn't a maggot troll that crawled out of the wrong hole before?” Castiel asked faking being shocked. Charlie chuckled at the description but shook her head. Castiel intertwined his fingers together under his chin. “Then pray tell, what was prince Dean before.” Charlie sighed, looking over at the door in which Dean walked out.   
“He was fun. We would run around the castle with swords until our parents would come and scowl us about how, in my case, how I was a princess not a prince and must therefore be ladylike, and in Dean’s case, that he was the heir of a kingdom and should not be playing childish games. Dean would sneak to the kitchens to steal midnight snacks for us or help the cooks make dishes during the day.” Charlie paused, remembering those old days. Castiel would never admit it but young Dean seemed cool. “I remember once he got in big trouble for following the royal court around making moaning noises.” Charlie and Castiel chuckled. She looked back at him with a smile.   
“Their faces must have been priceless. How old was Dean?” Castiel asked, tilting his head to one side.   
“Twelve maybe? He was a jovial child in his young age. But then he turned sixteen and everything changed. I don't know if in your kingdom but here, sixteen is the age in which you are considered an adult. We are the same age so what began happening to him began happening to me as well. His father began to teach him how to be a king. How to hunt. How to host. How to read and write proper latin. How to dress. The king would drag him to meetings and negotiations all over the kingdom, while my father started to make me into a lady, not that it worked much mind you,-” Castiel chuckled softly. “-but he tried. I was betrothed to a duke a few years back but I made his life miserable and won. Now I'm just diddly dadiling. Dean was not so fortunate. He was put immediately in the marriage market by his father and as you clearly know, he is now getting married, even though he doesn't want to. That changed him. He has different mindset now…” Charlie trailed off, leaving Castiel wondering what mindset Dean has.   
“And what does he think now?” Castiel asked a bit urgently. He coughed and added quickly, “you know, to understand his trollish manners.”   
“That he doesn't have a choice. It doesn't matter what he wants, he has to do what his father wants and what the kingdom needs.” Charlie sighed, rolling up the parchment on the table carefully. “Help him won't you? Not to be offensive but you seem thickheaded like him. Stubborn too.” Castiel didn't want to know how Charlie knows these things, ignoring the fact that maybe she has been watching him closely. Or maybe Dean tells her about him.   
“I don't understand. How am I supposed to help him?” Castiel asked. Charlie got up from her chair but did not move, looking down at Castiel.   
“Make him see that he does have a choice, and with that she walked out of the library, leaving Castiel sitting confused in the library.  
After that conversation, Charlie and Castiel met in the library whenever Dean was in a meeting or off hunting with his father. They talked about not comically topics and poured over fictional books in the library. Once or twice Dean would pop up, have a brief whispered conversation with Charlie, scowl at Castiel, and depart once more. Castiel didn't see Dean that much, that was until a messenger came for him in his chambers, announcing that the King needed to discuss something with him. Castiel fidgeted all the way to the throne room, his mind going in circles, trying to see what he had done wrong to earn him an audience with the King. Maybe Dean told his dad that Castiel was annoying him and asked for Castiel to be sent him back home like the big whiner he is?   
Castiel walked into the throne room with his head held high, if Dean was there Castiel was going to put up a fight. Dean was indeed in the throne room but he did not look happy at all. He sat in his slightly smaller throne next to his father. He was crouched low on his seat, one ankle on his his opposite knee, and his arms crossed across his chest. The best part though was Dean’s face. It was scrunched up dramatically, his lips pouted out like a duck and his eyes were basically spitting fire. Castiel found this very amusing. As soon as Castiel walked in Dean looked up and his eyes blazed as soon as their eyes met.   
“Ah. Castiel. Excellent. Excellent. Come forward don't be afraid,” King John said, clapping his hands together once. Castiel, walked forward, never breaking eye contact with Dean.   
“Castiel,” the King addressed. Castiel finally looked away from Dean, directing his gaze to John instead.   
“Yes, Your highness?” Castiel asked politely.   
“You are fluent in Latin, are you not?” Castiel frowned at the question. That was not what he had in mind at all.   
“Yes sir. I am.” Castiel bowed his head slightly, throwing a flitting gaze toward Dean. Noticing that, the green eyed prince was now directing his death glare at his father.   
“Well, Prince Dean is having a bit of trouble with the subject and I was wondering whether you would be so kind as to help Dean?” The king looked pleadingly at Castiel. Castiel, though, was looking at Dean who returned to glaring at Castiel, waiting for a response. Dean clearly didn't want Castiel to tutor him in latin, so this whole meeting was his father's idea. Once again Dean was not giving a choice. Castiel sighed and turned back to king John.   
“I don't think that is a very good idea sir.” Castiel replied. King John looked shocked at being denied his request. Dean, on the other hand, looked gleeful, he was looking at his father as if to say ha! What shu gonna do now, huh?   
“I don't understand,” king John looked confused.  
“Not to be rude your highness but me and Dean don't get along very well. Therefore, I don't think that us being together for a long period of time would be a good idea. Especially, when your son clearly doesn't want my help.” Castiel explained, as nicely as he could. King John shot his son a small glare before turning back to Castiel.   
“Well, I don't think it matters what the prince wants, I think it would be a wonderful idea if you two could spend some time together. Maybe this-” The king gestured between Castiel and Dean.”-tension between you two will end.” Castiel looked over at Dean who was looking at his father with hurt in his eyes. Castiel knew that the words “it doesn't matter what the prince wants” was a blow to Dean. Castiel was reminded about what Charlie had said about Dean’s mentality and how she had asked for Castiel to help him. Castiel captured Dean's eyes and held them there trying desperately to communicate with Dean, to tell him to fight back. But Dean did nothing, he just slumped back on his throne, looking away from everyone. Castiel’s brain began to work very fast. How could be make it seem like Dean had a choice? He was going to deny the king what he wanted once again when a thought occurred to him.   
“Your highness, I will do so, if prince Dean wants me to, and if he does not and you still require me to tutor him, it has to be on his terms. Where, what time, and if he does not want to on certain days then he will not be forced to. But it is all up to him?” Castiel jerked his head toward Dean who had turned to look at Castiel in awe. The king frowned for a moment, then nodded.   
“Very well. Dean. You heard his request. What do you say? Do you want him to tutor you or not?” The king looked at Dean, one hand playing with his chin. Castiel locked eyes with Dean once more. They held their gaze for a minute before Dean spoke, never looking away from Castiel.   
“I accept. But, as Castiel said. On my terms.”   
The king beamed and clapped his hands again.   
“Excellent! You two arrange when you are going to meet. I only require once a week Prince Castiel but as you and Dean have said, on his terms.” The king turned to Dean. “Just because it's on your terms it doesn't mean you are going to neglect your responsibilities to learn the language, understood?” Dean nodded but gave no verbal response.  
“Well, Prince Dean, how about tomorrow? Unless you have some prior arrangements-” Dean spoke before Castiel could finish his sentence.   
“Yes yes, tomorrow. Get it over with this week.” Castiel narrowed his eyes but replied kindly for he was in the presence of the King.   
“So be it. If you excuse me your highness, I had agreed to accompany Princess Anna on a stroll of the gardens.” Castiel turned to Dean with a glare. “See you tomorrow, Dean” And with that Castiel departed, slightly aware of the king’s chuckle following him out the door.   
Castiel almost jogged out to the gardens to meet Anna. Once he stepped out in the sunlit garden, peace rained upon him. The sun always had some sort of comfort for Castiel. It was a nice reminder of his mother, who would always take his children out for strolls in the garden in Novakia. Though his mother wasn't much of one, and her reasons for the stroll was to parade her family as trophies, Castiel still loved the fact that it was still being with their mother, even if she wasn't doing it for them. He found Anna laying on the grass, a book pressed to her nose. Castiel walked over to her, casting a shadow across her body as he stood over her. Anna’s blue eyes found him and a smile stretched across her face.   
“Hi Cas. Want to join me?” She patted the grass beside her. Castiel smiled, throwing himself on his back beside his sister. “What took you so long?” She asked. Castiel looked over at her, as she returned to her book. Castiel couldn't help but admire Anna’s beauty. She looked so much like their mother. With long wavy red hair that fanned out around her head and soft pale skin with no blemishes. Castiel grabbed hold of one of her locks, twisting it around his fingers.  
“The king wanted to ask me if I could tutor the maggot in latin.” Castiel replied after some time. Anna chuckled and turned to him as well.   
“That will be an interesting arrangement” Anna stated softly. Castiel shook his head, turning his head away from Anna’s smirk and staring at the endless expanse of blue above.   
“Yeah. More like a disaster. He hates me, and if you haven't noticed, I hate him.” Castiel murmured. Anna grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly.   
“You two are very alike.” Castiel turned toward her with a retort in his tongue. “No, listen. You two are! He is very stubborn, just like you. He loves his family very much which I know you do as well. He doesn't want to be responsible for people's lives. For kingdoms. You are glad you don't have to deal with that. He really is a nice guy Cas.” Castiel huffed, turning away once again.   
“Getting chummy with your future husband are you?” Castiel growled. He can hear Anna sigh beside him.   
“Not in the way you are insinuating. I have grown to love him as a friend and nothing more. You know I love Colin, and Dean knows that I will always love another man. Can't you see Cas? He is so selfless. He will do what the kingdom and his father wants. Can you give him a chance?” Anna asked, grabbing Castiel's chin and pulling him to face her. Her blue eyes dug deep into his soul.   
“But he’s such a troll!” Castiel whined. Anna chuckles.   
“Grawp was a troll, and he was nice” Anna explained. Castiel laughed.   
“Anna, you do know that Grawp is a fictional character from a book filled with wizards and Witches. A book, I should remind you, is banned by the Roman Catholic church” Castiel pointed out. Anna shrugged, and pressed her nose to the said book.   
“Well, I found it in the Winchestia library. They are protestant. They don't follow the same rules we do, and as I'm reading, there is nothing evil about this book.” Anna thumbed through the book eagerly.   
“Other than the fact that it was written by an English women? I mean women with brains are pretty evil. Especially if they have...-” Castiel paused for dramatic effect, “...imagination.” Anna leap onto her knees and started waking him with the book. Castiel burst out laughing curling up in a ball, to prevent his sister from hurting more body than she already was.   
“You...sexist...troll obsessing...annoying...I'll show you evil...take that…” Anna smacked his head hard,”...and that…” the book landed painfully on Castiel’s back, but he continued to laugh. He knew that Anna knew he was joking, but she still beat him every time he said something of the sort. “...stupid...hex you...you…” Castiel waited for the next blow that never came. He heard someone laughing loudly above them. “Prince Dean” Anna choked out in embarrassment. Castiel uncurled from his position, casting his eyes on Dean who was laughing heartedly at the both of them. Castiel saw Anna arrange her long dress skirt and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, but she was smiling cheekily.   
“At Least I know you have some fight in you Princess.” Dean said between laughs. Anna chuckled and threw her book at Dean’s head. Castiel hoped that it would hit him but Dean looked up just in time to see the book sailing toward him. He caught it swiftly, grinning at Anna. He walked over to her other side still chuckling.   
“May I?” Dean gestured to the grass. Anna nodded and he flopped down on the grass with a huff. Castiel glared at Dean as the green eyed prince looked from Anna to Castiel.   
“I am highly interested in what lead you to beat your brother, I've been meaning to do so myself but I don't think that will be necessary now, huh?” Castiel watched from the sidelines as Dean plucked a bit of grass from Anna’s hair. Anna chuckled and pointed accusingly at Castiel like a child complaining to their mother.  
“He said meany things about Duchess Rowling” Anna pouted up at Dean, batting her lashes. Castiel was not liking this interaction at all. Dean frowned, but a smile was tugging at his lips.   
“Did he now? I guess it's alright then to beat your brother.” Dean nodded like a father approving of his child behaviour. Anna laughed and turned to Cas, sticking out her tongue.  
“Very lady-like Anna.” Castiel shook his head, and turned to stare at the sky.   
“How have you liked the book, Princess?” Castiel heard Dean ask.  
“Oh it's wonderful!” Anna replied.   
“Nothing evil like the church said, right?” Dean asked.  
“Nothing at all. It's such a thrilling thought that there could be a castle hidden in England that teaches wizardry and witchcraft but the good kind of course.” Anna said hurriedly.   
“It is isn't? I've been to England myself with my father and there is a lot of land to hide a giant castle. Quite the brains that Duchesse.” Dean agreed.  
“Yes she does! Brilliant women. I wish I could meet her someday.” Anna sighed.   
“Well, I'm sure I could arrange something for you if you wish?” Castiel huffed at Dean’s words. What was Dean trying to do? Buy his way into Anna’s life? He can't give her everything!   
“Oh could you!?” Anna exclaimed, clapping her hands together.  
“Of course I can.” Dean laughed at Anna’s enthusiasm. Castiel looked over at the couple and found that Dean was looking right back at him.   
“What?” He snapped. Anna turned to glare at him which he returned briefly before turning his eyes back at Dean.   
“I feel like wittle Prince Soddy is jealous that he doesn't get something too.” Dean mocked.   
“Bite me.” Castiel retorted. Dean eyebrows rose slightly.   
“Oh Castiel, I'm sorry I don't like you like that.” Dean mocked. Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean and resumed to look at the sky. Anna patted his hair softly, making Castiel closed his eyes.   
“Actually Prince Dean, Castiel has been non stop bugging me about hunting. Back in Novakia, he would hunt almost every day but since we’ve been here he hasn't hunted. I could accompany you to watch?” Anna requested. Castiel sat bolt upright and glared at Anna.   
“I am not going hunting with him.” Castiel growled. Anna glared at him, and opened her mouth to speak.   
“I think that is a wonderful idea. Maybe I can arrange for us to go hunting.” Dean grinned at Anna, passing a hand through his hair. Castiel gawped at prince Dean, his jaw hanging open. He does want to give Anna anything she wants. The spoiled brat. Anna smile brightly and turned to Castiel with puppy dog eyes. Castiel fretted, thinking of some way to get out of it. When he found none, he sigh loudly.   
“Fine! but Charlie is coming with us too. I can't stand being alone with you two.” Castiel feinted gagging into his hand. Anna elbowed him in the ribs making him stop.   
“Then it's settled, how about-” Castiel interrupted before she continued.  
“Not tomorrow, I already have to tutor this troll in latin, and I do not plan on being in his company twice in one day.” Anna sighed while Dean just glared at Castiel again. Probably because he called him a troll.  
“Fine. The day after tomorrow then.” Anna picked herself of the floor leaving the two boys sitting on the grass. She waved at both of them and trolled inside the castle.   
“I'm not a troll, you sodomist.” Dean spat out at Castiel as soon as Anna was far from earshot. Castiel turned to glare at him.   
“I'm not a sodomist, you troll.” Castiel bit back.   
“Could have fooled me” Dean laughed.  
“You are probably saying i'm a sodomist because you yourself is a sodomist and just want me to think that you aren't a sodomist by saying that i'm the sodomist. Check and mate.” Castiel winced at the stupidity that he just said, and quickly got to his feet, hurrying away from Dean before the troll made fun of him.   
That night Castiel had one of the worst dreams that he could remember ever having. He was walking down a long winding road lined with trees and boulders in the path. Castiel had to climb over boulders and fallen tree trunks. For what felt like days for Castiel, he reached a part of the path that was clear of large rocks or tree trunks but right in the middle of the road was a body. Castiel had walked closer, slowly. He let out a scream as he recognized the body laying on the ground. His brother Michael was lying on the ground in a bloody heap. A large gap on his head was seeping blood around his head like a halo. Castiel stumbled back and looked around for the person who caused this but instead he saw a carriage that appeared to have crashed into the trees. The driver was slumped over in the coach box, blood dripping from his mouth. Castiel stood there staring at the coach and his brother's body back and forth. He was rooted to the spot. He tried to move his feet, to run, to escape the gruesome sight in front of him. After was felt like years standing there looking at his dead older brother, the flesh rotting and falling apart around the bones, Castiel sat bolt upright. He sat gasping for breath, the smell of blood still surrounding him, sweat clinging to his skin. Finally,he got up from his bed and headed out to call for a servant. After ordering them to prepare him a bath, he sat back down in his bed, his head in his hands.  
“It was just a dream” He told the empty room. But his brother looked so real, that the image was still printed to the back of his eyelids.   
“Sir, your bath is ready,” a servant announced at the door. Castiel rose to his feet and followed the servant out to the washroom, without a word. Castiel had thought that a bath would have been the best for his mood but it did nothing to take the dream from his brain. After, washing and being dressed, he headed back to his room. Once again he sat on his bed staring blanking at the wall opposite him. He watched as the sun from the window sent streaks across the wall.   
“Your highness?” Castiel jerked away from his trance and looked up at the young man standing by the door. He was a handsome young man called Samandriel that Castiel’s father had hired to be Castiel’s direct guard during his stay in the Winchestia castle. He had light blue eyes and short cropped hair with a bright smile that always greeted Castiel, whether he wanted it or not.   
“Yes?” Castiel replied weakly. The young man moved closer to Castiel, looking down at him in concern.   
“Are you okay? Do you need me to call someone for assistance?” Castiel looked up, shaking his head.   
“No no. That won't be necessary Sam. What is it that you came here for?” Castiel reassured.Samandriel looked at Castiel for a few seconds, analysing him. After concluding that the prince was not going to die at that precise moment, he spoke.  
“I’m here to accompany you to the library for your tutoring succession with Prince Dean.” Castiel groaned and threw himself back on his bed. Castiel heard the young man chuckle. Castiel got up quickly with a grin.   
“Okay. Let's get this over with.” Walking passed Sam.  
“That's the spirit sir.” Sam offered, trying to hide a smirk. Castiel turned to him with a smile, walking backwards to look at Sam who was behind him.   
“Don't smirk at me like that Sam. You know it gets me hot and bothered.” Okay. So maybe Dean was right. I do go for the same fish. BUT HE DOESN'T HAVE TO CALL ME A SODOMIST. Sam laughed, throwing his head back, exposing his neck. Castiel licked his lips looking around.   
“I know it does, that's why I do it.” Samandriel winked at Castiel, his back straight at a board and his hands clasped behind his back. Castiel groaned and turned back around walking forward once more. He looked around for passersby, and finally confirming that no one is going to walk passed he stopped. Samandriel caught up to him, coming to stand next to him.   
“Is something wrong?” Sam asked on high alert. Without warning Castiel janked Sam behind a random door. After checking if anyone was in there, he grabbed Samandriel by the collar and pulled him toward him.   
“The problem is that I have missed you. We haven't got time to “talk” in a long time Sam” Castiel grazed his lips down the length of Sam’s neck pushing his back toward the wall. Sam held on to Castiel by the hips, holding him closer. Castiel ground his hips down, making Samandriel gasp and throw his head back. Castiel took this opportunity to clamp down on his neck, sucking and biting hard enough that Castiel was sure would leave a good sized love bite.   
“I really hope they don't see that” Sam gasped out now grinding his hips with Castiel’s.  
“No. They won't. The collar of your uniform will cover it.” Castiel continued abusing Samandriel’s neck until Sam flipped them around so now, Castiel was being pushed against the wall. Castiel’s hands were tangled in Sam’s hair, tugging slightly, while the young guards hands reached around to grab the prince’s behind.  
“You had a nightmare sir” It wasn't really a question from Samandriel, more of a known fact. Castiel pulled back looking at Sam. His loyal guard was looking at him in concern, passing one hand through Castiel’s hair. Knowing that there was no way that he could lie, he nodded. Sam pursed his lips and gave a sharp nod.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Sam asked. Castiel shook his head, looking down at the guard’s chest.   
“Not really. I just want to forget about it.” Sam nodded in understanding and brought their lips back together. It was sweet at first but it quickly grew more urgent. They were tangled in each other and Castiel felt safe. Not just because he was with his guard but because, somehow, he knew that Sam would stay. He would always be looking after Castiel. Sam pulled back which Castiel was not happy about, and which he tried to bring Sam’s lips back to his own but Sam slowly got to his knees. Looking up at Castiel with lust Samandriel untied the string holding the prince's’ pants in place and pulling his member out with a swift moment.   
“I will always protect you” The guard took him in his mouth eagerly bobbing his head up and down. Sam’s tongue traced the vein under his member in a sexually caring manner. Castiel’s head dropped back onto the wall behind him, biting his lip in fear of someone hearing them. The prince’s hand was urging the guard forward by pulling at his hair.   
“Bloody hell” Castiel swore. Samandriel let him go with a wet pop, looking up at his Prince.   
“Language” He said before continuing with what he was doing. Castiel chuckled but gasped when Sam took him entirely. Castiel could feel his orgasm coming and with one final push at Samandriel head the prince came. Samandriel swallowed everything quickly without batting an eye. The prince was breathing heavily. Swaying slightly on the spot. Samandriel has a small cocky smile on his face.   
“What?” Castiel asked, smiling.  
“You know it's a good day when you get to suck off a prince” Samandriel shrugged turning toward the door. Castiel fake frowned following Samandriel who was looking to see if there was anyone out on the hall way.   
“I knew you only liked me because I'm a prince” Castiel mocked. Samandriel shrugged and stepped out into the hall.   
“Stop complaining.” Castiel laughed and followed his guard all the way to the library, discussing the new gossip that Sam heard in the female servants chamber. Samandriel opened the door to the library, letting in the prince then stepping in afterwards. Castiel gave him a wink before walking over to Prince Dean who was hunched over a scroll of parchment. Castiel glanced back at Sam who was standing guard at the door. His back as straight as a board once more he urged the blue eyed prince on with a nod. Castiel sighed and stood in front of Dean.   
“hem hem” Dean’s head shot up, anger suddenly flashing through his eyes. Castiel took a step back in alarm. He knew the prince hated him but he never knew it was that much.   
“Don't ever do that again.” Dean hissed.  
“I was only trying to get your attention.” Castiel said in a low voice.   
“A simple hello would have been good” Dean returned his attention to the parchment in front of him.   
Castiel frowned.  
“What is wrong with me doing that?” Castiel asked in indignation.   
“It reminds me of Dolores Umbridge” Dean’s eyes sparked with anger once more.  
“Who?” Castiel pulled out a chair and sat across from the prince. When Dean didn't respond to his question, he asked another one. “Is this some maiden that wouldn't give you the time of day? Oh poor wittle prince Dean.” Dean rolled his eyes but did not answer.   
“Fine. Don't tell me. I'm not here to listen to your horny problems anyways. I need parchment…” Castiel searched around for free parchment and quill. Dean sighed and gave the blue eyed prince the materials that he was using.   
“Let's get this over with, okay? I was practicing latin grammar.” Dean groaned. Castiel nodded and began to speak.   
“Okay. Let's start with to eat. What is the latin translation of to eat.” Castiel waited patiently until Dean could come up with an answer.   
“manducare” Dean answered.  
“Good. Now, I want to eat breakfast. Translate.” Castiel watched as Dean’s eyebrows pulled together in concentration.   
“Volo manducare prandium.”   
“You are not bad Dean. I'm going to write down more to eat sentences and you had to answer with the proper translation. “ Castiel jotted down some quick sentences and passing them to Dean. “Ask me if you are having problems.” Dean seemed to be quite happy about the arrangement and set down to work. Castiel grabbed a leather book from beside Dean, causing Dean to flick his eyes upward but didn't comment. Castiel flipped to the first page, and began to read. Might as well get some benefit from being here for an hour. Disregarding the title, he leapt straight into the story. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.”

Castiel nodded, nonsense it was indeed. 

“Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.”

Castiel frowned, what in Mary were drills. Was it some time of food? It would seem likely considering that the director was a beefy man. And who names their child Dudley?  
“I agree. It's a stupid name.” Dean replied. Apparently Castiel has said that out loud. The prince felt himself flush pink, but barked at Dean.  
“Shut up and keep working” Which earned him a glare from the prince in front of him. 

“The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.”

“Wait...Potter? As in Harry...bloody hell!” Castiel groaned and flipped passed pages. Dean looked up startled. He read out loud the first page he stopped at. 

“He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.”

Castiel shook his head, laughing. Oh he likes Harry. Feisty one. Dean had a small smirk playing around his lips.   
“I low key ship drarry” Dean said. He seemed to notice what he said, and his eyes widen in fear. But Castiel had no idea what Dean said that was so bad.   
“Um. What is ship?” Castiel watched as Dean fidgeted with his quill.   
“Its when you want two people to be together…” Dean answered, hunching over his parchment, a pink tinge covered his exposed neck.   
“Like my father and your father ship you and Anna?” Castiel asked, sincerely. Dean looked up and nodded.   
“Yeah something like that.” Castiel nodded in understanding.   
“Wait? Isn't this Draco a guy and Harry too?” Castiel arched one eyebrow questioningly.   
“Um...yes.” Castiel laughed, shaking his head.   
“Not judging. And you called me a sodomist.” Dean glared at him.  
“I'm not a sodomist.”   
“Whatever” Castiel picked up the book again. 

“Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday -- and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. "Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy." He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else. "You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk." Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters.”

“Okay. I admit that they notice each other way more than they should” Castiel nodded. Dean looked up in shock. “No. No. Don't look at me like that and finish your work” Dean grumbled and bent over the parchment again. Castiel felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Samandriel looking down at him.  
“It is time, my prince” He said. Dean looked up at the two, and frowned slightly, but then smiled.   
“Of course. I'm on my way.” Samandriel nodded once and walked toward the door.   
“You might want to find out who he is seeing.” Dean said rolling up the parchment.   
“What?” Castiel was mid way from getting up from his chair, but stopped at Dean’s statement.  
“He has a lovely love bite on his neck. Unless you are the one that put it there?” Dean smiles mockingly.   
“Bite me troll” Castiel spit out.  
“Nah. He seems to be doing that already. I don't want to take his job.” Castiel huffed and walk out of the library closely followed by Samandriel. All in all, the meeting went better than Castiel expected but he did button up Sam’s collar as soon as he could.   
Stupid troll.


	4. Hunters

“Deeen!!” was the first thing that Prince Dean heard when he woke up the next day. He groaned and rolled over, pressing his face on his pillow. A body landed on his back, and two tiny hands pushed into his hair.  
“Adam. Im sleeping. Go away”, Dean groaned.   
“Then how are you talking? You are a liar, Deen!” Adam whacked Dean on top of his head, in tiny child anger.   
“Okay, you got me.” Dean rolled over again to face Adam, who quickly sat on knees. Dean couldn't help but smile at his little brother, and pulled him into a big hug.  
“You are an annoying little grub, you know that?” Adam screamed, trying to wiggle away from his older brother.  
“You are going to kill him Dean” Dean looked up at his other little brother who had just appeared at the doorway with a grin.   
“Look Adam! A moose has entered the castle!” Dean screamed, while Adam giggled. This, of course was greeted with a bitchface from the young prince.   
“Dad wants us to go hunting with you.” Sam went over to Dean’s bed and sat on the edge. Adam bounced over to Sam hitting Dean in the groin as he did so.   
“Sunuva-” Dean began to curse when Adam bounced back toward him slapping his hands over Dean’s mouth, though he managed to hit Dean in the babymaker again. Dean looked over at Sam who was currently on the floor laughing.   
“Language Deen!” Adam squealed, pulling his hands away from Dean’s mouth. “I’m going hunting with big brother daddy said!” Dean nodded, still in pain.  
“Fantastic.” Dean grumbled.   
“I get to see this sexual tension between you and Prince Castiel that Charlie was talking about” Sam said, wiping a laugh tear away.   
“There is no sexual tension!” Dean growled. He grabbed Adam under his armpits and lifted him off of him. “I'll be right back.” Dean entered the bathroom attached to his chamber. He stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was a ruffled from sleep and his green eyes well dull in the low light. His stared at his worn out face, sighing in exhaustion. Ever since he became engaged to Anna he has been a low mood. Not doing anything exactly favorable for himself. He has lost a bit of the person he used to be because the engagement opened up a question he didn't exactly ponder about before. Now he was wondering whether he would ever fall in love. He knew Anna was already in love with someone else but what about him. Will he ever meet someone? Dean doubted it, because even if he did meet someone there was no way he could ever marry them. Anna had her love and Dean knew he could have a mistress but that hadn't ended well when his own father got a mistress, Kate Milligan. She ended up being pregnant with Adam. Less than a week after the announcement of the king’s ‘bastard’ son birth, she was killed by an angry mob that worshipped Queen Mary, but Dean’s mom is a literal angel and forced John to make Adam a legitimate son. She took Adam under her wing and raised him as her own son. That’s the type of person that Dean wanted to be. He wanted to be faithful.   
Dean shook his head and quickly stuffed a cloth into his mouth to clean it. After he was done he walked out of the bathroom and was greeted with a party. Adam was bouncing on his bed, the pillows were thrown off. Sam was sitting cross-legged on the floor, a Harry Potter book stuffed into his face. Charlie, who must have come into his chamber while he was in the other room, was standing eating an apple and spitting the seeds at Adam who kept dodging them. Anna was standing by the bed, occasionally making a motion to grab Adam when he got too close to the edge. Lastly, Castiel was leaning against the doorway of the room, his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips. Dean noticed that his guard was with him once again. He was standing outside the room behind Castiel, looking around cautiously. Dean sighed in exasperation walked over to his dressing closet.   
“Okay. Everyone out. I need to change if we want to go hunting.” Dean ordered. Adam stopped jumping, pouting his lips. Sam stood up, placing the book on a table, while Anna and Charlie made to go out the door.   
“Yeah, we don't want to see his royal junk” Charlie mocked. Prince Castiel scoffed, shaking his head.   
“I don't think there would be much to see”, he said. Charlie and Sam barked out a laugh, while Anna looked scandalized. Adam giggled, and resumed jumping on the bed, chanting.   
“Peepee. Peepee. Cas is talking about Dees peepee.” Dean shot Castiel a hostile look, walked over to Adam, stuffed a pillow in his face, picked him up and threw him out the door. Castiel was laughing so much that there were tears in his eyes. Dean ushered everyone out. Once the room was empty, he changed into his hunting garments which consisted of a brown woolen tunic with a leather belt made specifically for hunting, woolen pants and leather riding boots. He nodded in satisfaction and walked out of his room to a commotion. Anna and Charlie were sitting on the floor, with their hands behind their backs, and trying to speak without opening their mouths. Sam was standing beside them with an executioner's axe on his hand, while Adam was sword fighting Castiel in front of them. Dean noticed that the empty knight statues by the wall were missing their weapons, and he shook his head. These idiot are playing with real swords.  
“You will never take them young prince.” Cackled Castiel, backing away from a lunge made by Adam.   
“I will rescue the Princesses and mary both of them!” Adam squealed in determination, running at Castiel with his sword.   
“Not ever! You will be damned for an eternity in hell! Muahahahahahahah!” Castiel lifted his hands in the air as he laughed. Adam took the opportunity to lunge at Castiel. Everyone gasped as the sword went through Castiel and his hands went to the sword hilt. Everyone could see the sword sticking out from his back. But wait a second… Castiel looked down in shock, then at Adam.   
“You will be a great king, Prince Adam.” Castiel faked choking, in an exaggerated manner and crumbled to the floor where he laid still. Adam gave a curt nod at the dead Castiel and walked over to the princesses, freeing them from their fake shackles. He placed a kiss on the back of their hands and walked them over to Castiel’s guard who was smirking at the young prince.   
“I now pronounce you husband and wives”, he said. Adam whooped, and started to laugh. Dean shook his head again and walked over to Castiel who was lying on the ground, still pretending to be dead.   
“You are lame.”, Dean said but received no response. Dean nudged the prince with his foot.   
“Get up you fool.” No response. “I'm going to kick you” Dean threatened. No response. Dean sprung his leg up, when Castiel spoke.   
“You have to kiss me to wake me up.” Castiel puckered his lips.   
“You troll! Just because I ship two..guys-”Dean whispered. “- it dosent mean im a sodomist like you.” Dean growled, and stalked away from Castiel. He heard the Novakian prince scramble to his feet laughing.   
After putting back the weapons where they belong, the hunting crew went to breakfast, for assembly. They reached the dining room and all sat themselves. Sam and Adam sat on one side of the table while Charlie and Anna sat across from them. Dean and Castiel were sitting at the opposite ends of the table. Castiel’s guard stood by the doorway in silence. Servant walked in carrying platters, and placed them on the table. The platters didn't even touch the table before Adam grabbed a roll of bread. This was the indication for everyone to eat. The ladies, or at least Anna, arranged her plate in a princess manner while Charlie, who did in fact have her plate arranged, was piling the plate to the brim. The males did not care. They just dumped as much food as they could on their plates.   
The huntsman waltz into the room handing Prince Castiel and Prince Dean scrolls with the hunt of the day. Dean watches as Castiel eagerly open the scrolls, his eyes scanning the page quickly.   
“Excellent” he murmurs. Dean slowly opens the page of his own scroll and reads through it. The huntsmen spotted wild wolf tracks, along with a few deer trails. Dean knew that Castiel would go for the wolf and therefore it was Dean's duty to hunt the wolf first. Charlie reached over the pork and plucked the scroll from Castiel's hands.   
“Hey female! You won't understand that! Its for men!” Castiel says in indignation. Simultaneously, Charlie and Anna chuck him the first piece of food on their plates at him. That was unfortunately a very bad action from the girls. Adam giggled and grabbed a handful of food from his plate but luckily Dean grabbed Adam’s wrist before he could launch his food at Castiel. Charlie read through the scroll, nodding in understanding.   
“Well, this should be fun,” she muttered. She rolled the scroll back up and handed it to Castiel who was pulling bits of lettuce from his hair. He yanks the scroll from Charlie’s hand. “Rude” she tells him. They eat their meal quietly from that point on.   
Once all the plates were cleared of food, the hunting group stands up and head out to the stables. In front of the group was Sam, who had Adam clinging to his back, followed by Charlie and Anna who were in a deep discussion about Harry Potter. Following them was Castiel and his guard, Samandriel, and then Dean, who was trailing behind them all, watching. Sam and Adam were basically wearing the same thing as Dean, but Sam had his special knife that his really good friend, Ruby, gave him. But we don't talk about her. She claimed it could kill demons and ever since then Sam has not put it down. Charlie was wearing a long dark blue dress with sleeves that reached to her wrists. A bow was clinging to her back. She had learned the art form at a young age when her father sent her to a convent. Not sure that's what her father had in mind but Charlie was a bit of a mystery. Anna was wearing a long green dress that hugged her waist but she did not carry any weapons for she did not know the art of combat. Castiel was wearing a blue woolen tunic with a black leather belt adjusted to his waist. On his belt was a curious looking blade. It was completely silver with a long sharp point. And Dean noticed that Castiel was wearing a elegant looking jewel encrusted family crest on a satchel across his chest. His bodyguard was wearing a black tunic, and black woolen pants and black riding boots, so basically the guy was a walking shadow. They reached the stable is good time and went to their own personal horses. Deans was a black Arabian Horse stallion well breed in the farthest reaches of the kingdom.  
“Good morning Baby” Dean greeted the horse. Castiel poked his head from the stable next door, grinning.  
“Good morning to you too baby,” he said with a wink. Dean rolled his eyes but ignored the prince. Dean grabbed the saddle hanging on the stable door and placed it gently on the horse's back. Dean pushed himself up onto the riding position above the horse, as he stroked her mane. Baby neighed and threw her head back in appreciation.   
“That's it Baby, let's go have some fun,” Dean spoke to the horse caringly. She neighed in agreement and trotted out of the stable. Dean looked up to see Sam and Adam mounted on Sam’s horse, a pure breed Thoroughbred female he calls Jess. Charlie was mounted on a beautiful clydesdale breed the color of caramel named Spockings, because its legs were snow white. Charlie wasn't really good at names for horses. Castiel’s horse was a beautiful pure white Lipizzan breed. The prince was lovingly stroking it's snout and whispering things to the horse. Anna’s horse was the embodiment of royalty. It was a spotted Gypsy horse with a well groomed mane. The guard’s horse was simple battle black mustang. It seemed that everyone had a horse that resembled their personality. Dean found it kind of cliche. The group gathered at the edge of the forest.   
“Okay Dean, How are we going to do this?” Sam asked. Dead opened the scroll and paused in thought.   
“Charlie and Castiel are going to be the relays. Make sure you keep the hart in it's path. Anna, since you don't have a weapon, I want you to be the lymer. Force the hart to run start for us. Sam and Adam, I want you to stay in the outskirts. Don't try to engage but I also want you two to make sure that nothing else tries to intervene in the hunt. Adam, you have that horn for a reason. Anything happens, use it. Samandriel, I would like for you to scout around the hunt and protect the royal family. Particularly Anna and my brothers. We have good security around the royal family but you never know.” Dean instructed the group. Castiel and Charlie shared mischievous smiles. Anna looked determined while Sam and Adam looked giddy with excitement. The guard had no expression.   
“When Anna forces the hart to me, I will stop it from getting passed me. Me and Anna will hold it in place. That's when I want Charlie and Castiel to come in for the kill. Sam, I will supervise you while you practice the ritualistic dissection. Is the plan clear?” Dean asks. The group nods in agreement at Dean’s plan. The Prince faces the forest with a smile.   
“Let the hunt begin”


End file.
